La Fuerza del Amor
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Ikki, Shun y June vivirán momentos de tristeza pero también de alegría, veremos los que estos tres chicos son capaces de hacer por el amor de sus seres queridos
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Cómo puede ser posible conseguir la paz mediante la guerra? ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de arriesgar sus vidas?... bueno… eso ahora no importa, lo que importas es que él esté bien…_

Eso era lo que se decía la chica rubia en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el paisaje que se divisaba a través de la ventana. Era de mañana, el sol ya alumbraba las vidas de todos con un nuevo día, a lo lejos, en una carretera, había un auto que se alejaba de la ciudad de Japón hacia un pequeño pueblo donde podrían pasarla tranquilamente, en aquel auto viajaba una chica que traía puesta una máscara que no permitía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, el cabello largo y rubio la caracterizaban, en su hombro yacía recostada la cabeza de un chico de cabellos verdes que dormía pacíficamente, ellos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que en frente, conducía un chico alto y de tez morena, ojos azules y cabellos cortos y oscuros, se dirigían a una pequeña casa, donde pasarían los siguientes meses, apartados de cualquier peligro, para que él pudiera estar bien.

La chica dejó de ver la ventana por unos instantes para apreciar al joven que a su lado estaba, parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía, tanta ternura, tanta amabilidad, tanta bondad e inocencia habitaban en el, ella en verdad lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por él, mientras observaba sus ojos cerrados por el sueño, el color esmeralda se dejo ver al abrirlos y al observar a la chica se llenaron de brillo, solo pudo decir

-¡Hola! ¿Ya hemos llegado?- con un tono de voz suave

-No, aún no, pero falta poco, mejor descansa- entonces ella tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del chico y delicadamente la recostó sobre sus piernas, mientras ella masajeaba su cabeza el quedo nuevamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, el chico que conducía el auto, luchaba por no dejar escapar el llanto, mientras que sus lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente de sus cristalinos ojos y resbalaban en sus mejillas, él sabía que era su culpa, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, recordaba lo que había vivido hace apenas unas cuantas semanas, el junto con sus amigos que ya habían regresado del Hades, fueron a dar al hospital y él fue el primero en despertar y sanar, después le siguió un chico de cabellos largo y oscuros, entonces siguió un chico ruso de cabellos rubios, y hasta el último, su pequeño hermano de cabellos verdes, este último había tardado en despertar un mes entero, pensaron que tal vez ya no despertaría, pero todavía, un chico con cabellos castaños, para desgracia de todos, no despertaba aún.

El chico que conducía recordaba la conversación que tuvo con el doctor un poco después de que su pequeño hermano despertará, el se hallaba fuera de su habitación, observando a través de la ventana cómo se veía feliz al conversar con todos sus amigos, y entre ellos estaba la chica que lo acompañaba en el auto…

_-¿Cómo estará doctor?_

_-Joven Ikki, me temo decirle que de ahora en adelante, su hermano tendrá que llevar una vida tranquila, cualquier alboroto podría arrebatarle la vida_

_-¿¡Qué! Pero ¿¡porqué!- respondió Ikki muy alarmado_

_-El joven Shun tiene una herida interna, una herida de gravedad localizada en el centro de su corazón, la herida será letal si no se cuida, nosotros no podemos operarlo, ya que no serviría de nada, la herida es muy profunda, pero esta solo causara daño al muchacho sí este hace algún esfuerzo de más, se qué ustedes no son seres humanos normales, ya que han sanado muy pronto, su hermano, en verdad es muy fuerte, los doctores temíamos a que él no sobreviviera, podrá ser dado de alta mañana, él, de ahora en adelante debe llevar una vida tranquila, mientras tanto lo pondremos en la lista de trasplante, para ver si alguien pueda donarle un nuevo corazón, aunque no creo que haiga muchas posibilidades_

_-Pero… ¿por qué se hizo esa herida?_

_-No lo sabemos, en su pecho no hay algún indicio de que le hayan atravesado para poder llegar a su corazón, lo cual es muy extraño, no sabemos bien el porqué de esta herida._

_Ikki seguía recordando, tal vez cuando hablo con el doctor no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora ya sabía la razón para la cual su hermano se encontraba en esa situación. Después de un rato llegaron a la pequeña casa a la cual se habían mudado para que su hermano estuviera más tranquilo, _

_-June, despierta a Shun, ya llegamos_

_-Sí, Ikki_

La chica, despertó a Shun meciéndolo un poco, cuando el despertó, lo ayudo a salir del auto y lo llevo a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, mientras que Ikki sacaba las maletas del auto y las llevaba adentro de la casa,

-Shun, ¿que te pare que mientras te acomodas en tu habitación yo iré a preparar el desayuno?

-Sí June, ahora bajo

-Bueno, en un momento regreso para ver si necesitas ayuda con algo

-Gracias June, pero no te preocupes por mi- el chico sonrío

-De todos modos vendré- la chica también sonrío y bajo a la concina

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, observo a Ikki cargando las maletas

-Ikki ¿no quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias pero no, estoy bien

-Bueno, ahora preparare algo de comer

-Sí, está bien

La chica se dirigió a la cocina, pudo notar que esta vez Ikki le había hablado con un tono de voz tranquila, ya que ella había tenido una discusión con él hacía apenas dos días:

_Ella estaba en la habitación del hospital sentada en la cama junto con Shun, llorando, ya que apenas unos instantes antes el doctor les había dado las noticias a él y a sus amigos sobre el estado de salud de Shun, así que este ultimo pidió que lo dejaran a solas con June un momento, al ver la reacción que esta tomo con la noticia, a pesar de que ella traía puesta la máscara pudo notar su tristeza y agonía, ya estando a solas, ella se quitó la máscara, y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos azules que eran opacados por las lagrimas que emanaban de ellos_

_-June, por favor deja de llorar, no soporto verte triste _

_-Shun… ¿cómo no quieres que llore?, no puedo soportar la idea de que de ahora en adelante pueda perderte en cualquier mínimo momento_

_-Vamos June, no es para tanto, no moriré ¿y sabes por qué?_

_-No, no lo sé ¿Por qué Shun?_

_-Por que si regrese con vida, y si luche contra Hades, fue por ti, ahora no te dejare sola, como ya lo había hecho en el pasado_

_-Shun… _

_Entonces Shun abrazó a la chica, mientras ella escondía su rostro en el cuello de este, _

_-Shun… te amo_

_-Y yo también te amo… June… no lo olvides_

_De pronto sintieron como intentaban abrir la puerta, de inmediato June se coloco la máscara, era Ikki_

_-Shun, el doctor recomendó ir a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo, mañana iremos a la mansión de Saori, y al día siguiente nos iremos a vivir a un pequeño pueblo que conozco ¿está bien?_

_-Sí Ikki – al decir esto Ikki se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero June lo detuvo_

_-Espera Ikki_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Yo… yo quiero ir con ustedes_

_-Lo siento no podrás_

_-¿¡Por qué!_

_-Por qué no necesitamos de ti, solo estorbarías_

_-¿¡Qué dijiste!_

_-Lo que oíste_

_-A sí, pues sabes, no me detendrás, iré con ustedes te guste o no_

_- ¡Ya te dije que no! –gritó Ikki muy molesto_

_-¡Iré, no me importa lo que digas!- contestó June con el mismo tono de agresividad que Ikki_

_Shun al ver esto, se paró con dificultad de la cama, se dirigío a su hermano y le pidió muy amablemente que se calmara, lo mismo le pidió a June, después de esto Shun dijo:_

_-Ikki, porfavor permite que June vaya_

_-Pero Shun…_

_-Anda Ikki, ella es muy importante para mí, tanto como tú lo eres_

_-Está bien Shun, de inmediato, Ikki salió de la habitación, la verdad es que al saber el estado de salud de su hermano, quería pasar cada instante con él, que no quería la presencia de alguien más que pudiera robarle su tiempo con él, pero cuando Shun le pidió a Ikki esto, no pudo negarse, al día siguiente fueron a la mansión de Saori, se quedaron ahí un día, en la noche hicieron maletas y al amanecer partieron en el auto que Saori les había prestado._

June terminaba de preparar los alimentos, los sirvió en platos que colocó en la mesa y todos desayunaron juntos, había mucho silencio, pero Shun intento romper el hielo:

-Es un lindo pueblo- comentó Shun

-Sí, me gusta mucho venir aquí- dijo Ikki

-¿Entonces es aquí a dónde vienes cuando te desapareces de la faz de la tierra? Vaya yo creí que te ibas al otro lado del mundo, pero ya veo que no- dijo Shun, los tres comenzaron a reír

-Bueno hermanito, si no me encontraron antes, es su culpa, no saben buscar- dijo Ikki en son de broma, se volvieron a escuchar risas

El día pasó tranquilo, fueron a visitar el pueblo, a conocerlo, era muy tranquilo, observaron el hermoso paisaje de los niños jugando, de los enormes campos, y que a lo lejos, se podía ver el mar.

Llegó la noche y regresaron a la pequeña casa, era muy linda y acogedora, se sentían muy a gusto estando ahí, Ikki se dio cuenta de que la presencia de June no era tan molesta como él pensaba que sería. Se fueron a dormir, pero June se fue a la habitación de Shun para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, el contesto negativamente, pero la rubia se quedo un momento con él se quito su máscara, yal ver que estaba muy pensativo le pregunto:

-Shun, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- este al orí la pregunta sonrío y contestó

-Recordaba aquel día antes de que fuera a pelear contra Hades, cuando estaba a punto de irme, ese maravilloso instante… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Así es Shun, fue un momento muy hermoso, nunca podría olvidarlo…

_Ella estaba en su habitación, era de noche, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Shun cargando su armadura, él estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo a lavar en el lavatrastos su mano que estaba sangrando_

_-Shun ¿Qué haces? Tu mano… tu mano está sangrando_

_-Sí, lo que pasa es que se me cayó la foto de Ikki y de mí, y me corté con los vidrios rotos_

_-Pero por qué traes cargando tu armadura_

_-Puedo sentir un cosmos muy extraño proveniente del santuario, debo ir _

_-Pero Shun… ¿¡otra vez iras a pelear!_

_-No tengo alternativa, debo ir a proteger a Saori, ese es el trabajo de un caballero_

_-¡Pero Shun!¿ Que pasara si te ocurre algo?, no soportaría perderte, eres todo lo que tengo ahora, el maestro Albiore murió y mis amigos en la Isla Andrómeda también… ¡no permitiré que vayas!_

_-June, porfavor entiéndeme, debó ir, ese es el deber de un caballero de Athena_

_-¿¡Así! ¡Pues entonces yo también iré!_

_-¿¡Qué!_

_-Sí, Shun, iré, esta vez te acompañare, pudiste convencerme de que no te acompañara cuando fuiste a Asgard, pero ahora no podrás hacerlo, ¡iré contigo!_

_-¡Pero June, entiende que no puedes ir!_

_- ¿¡Porque no! yo también soy un caballero de Athena, y tú mismo lo dijiste Shun, es el deber de un caballero proteger a Athena_

_-Pero June, entiende, no quiero que te suceda nada malo_

_-Shun, yo tampoco quiero eso para ti_

_- June, por favor, si te pasara algo malo yo no sabría qué hacer_

_-Shun ¡por favor no vayas!_

_-¡Tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme aquí tranquilamente mientras seguramente los chicos y mi hermano ya han partido para proteger a Saori, por favor June, debes entender!_

_-Shun, hay algo que debo decirte…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Es algo que debí decirte desde aquella vez que intente detenerte ante el hecho de que ibas al santuario a enfrentarte a los caballeros dorados… aquella vez en que se me callo la máscara y… viste mi rostro por primer y única vez- al decir esto la joven se quita la máscara y deja ver por segunda vez su hermoso rostro a el caballero de Andrómeda_

_-Shun yo… yo…- ella no sabía que hacer, no sabía como decírselo en ese instante, así que las acciones fueron mejor que las palabras, en un movimiento June se acero a Shun lentamente y besó sus labios con gran pasión, demostrándole así su amor, mientras abrazaba su cuello con sus brazos, ella pudo sentir como el rodeaba su cintura para abrazarla, el besó de la chica era correspondido…_

_-Yo te amo…-dijo Shun, al separarse un poco de los dulces labios de la chica y observar sus hermosos ojos, pero conservando una distancia mínima_

_- Y yo a ti- Los ojos de la Camaleón comenzaron a humedecerse – es por eso que no quiero que vayas, si mueres yo no lo soportaría_

_-June, te amo, este sentimiento lo siento desde hace mucho por ti, pero no sabía muy bien que era, pero lo que ahora sí sé es que regresaré, para poder estar a tu lado, no te volveré a abandonar_

_-Promételo –dijo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodas por sus mejillas triste_

_-Lo prometo June- después de decir esto, ahora él la besó a ella, demostrándole así su amor, después de esto se marcho…_

-Shun como lo prometiste, regresaste, y ahora espero que las cosas mejoren- dijo ella que se hallaba recostada alado de su amado,

-Yo también June, no te dejaré

Dicho esto, el depósito un suave beso en los labios de June, ella se acomodo en su brazo y se quedó observando el hermoso manto oscuro que cubría el cielo a través de la ventana mientras lo abrasaba, se quedaron dormidos.

-Hasta mañana June…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: CULPA

**CAPITULO 2: CULPA**

A la mañana siguiente, Shun despertó, notó que June dormía tranquilamente a su lado, recordó la noche anterior, quedaron dormidos al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos por el abrazo que ni si quiera se cubrieron con las cobijas, dio un beso en su frente y se levanto de la cama, entonces salió de la habitación, pero ella al no sentirlo despertó, el ya había bajado, ella lo buscaba desesperada, hasta que lo hallo en la cocina, sintió un aire de calma y lo saludo,

-¡Buenos días Shun!

-¡Buenos días June! El chico se acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió

-Ahora te preparare algo de desayudar

-Muchas gracias

-La chica solo pudo darle algo de cereal y leche, ya que no habían traído mucha comida

-Shun, debo ir a comprar algo de comida, ahora vuelvo

-Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no te molestes, será por un momento, no tardaré

-Está bien- el chico sonrío y la ella salió de la casa en busca de comida.

Minutos después Ikki despertó, cuando bajo de su habitación, pudo observar a Shun en la sala, leyendo tranquilamente un libro, lo saludo y se sentó en la sala, Ikki tenía algo muy importante que decir a Shun, que mejor oportunidad ahora que June no estaban ya que no podría decirlo enfrente de ella, pero a pesar de su ausencia no sabía cómo, además no quería molestarlo en su lectura, pero su hermano notó su inquietud, así que dejo su libro y pregunto:

-Ikki, que te parece si vamos a visitar a Seiya, después de todo solo pude verlo un momento

-Sí, podemos ir a visitarlo, que te parece si vamos dentro de unas 2 semanas, Shiryu fue a Cinco picos para ver a Shunrei y Hyoga partió a Grecia para traer a la hermana de Seiya, Seika, y regresaran en unas semanas, podemos ir cuando estén todos juntos

-Claro Ikki, me agrada la idea

- ¿y June?

-Fue a buscar algo de comer

-Ah

-¿Ikki?

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que quieras decirme, te noto extraño

El chico se sintió acorralado por su hermano menor, no sabía cómo decirlo, respiro profundo y tomo el valor para decir lo que escondía, ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba…

-Shun… yo… yo… quería disculparme

-¿Por qué? – pregunto algo extrañado el chico

-Por que por mi culpa tu estas en este estado de salud, Shun enserio perdóname- tras decir esto las lagrimas hicieron su aparición en los ojos de Ikki, era un hombre fuerte pero a pesar de eso, era humano y por más que lo intentara no podría librarse de los sentimientos, Shun, al ver la tristeza de su hermano, se paró de su sillón, y se sentó al lado de su hermano, puso una mano en su hombro, comprendía muy bien lo que este sentía y a que se refería, entonces dijo:

-Ikki, no te preocupes por eso, yo no te he replicado nada, no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa...

-Sí, si lo fue, todo esto es mi culpa, tú estarías bien de no ser por mí

-Ikki, ¿pero qué dices? ¿Que acaso no vez?, yo estoy muy bien

-Shun, no intentes tapar el sol con un dedo

-Pero si es la verdad, me siento normal, por favor Ikki, deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, no soy tan frágil como antes

-Shun, es que no entiendes, si yo te llegara a perder no…

-Pero no será así, no moriré, deja de pensar en ello

-Pero no puedo, Shun tú lo sabes muy bien, todo esto es mi culpa

-¿Qué cosa es tu culpa?- preguntó June quien entraba con unas bolsas que dejo en la mesa, y volvió a preguntar

-¿Chicos que ocurre, de que hablan?

Ahora eran los dos los que estaban acorralados, no sabían cómo explicarle a June

-June, siéntate- dijo Shun

-¿Qué pasa, qué es lo que ocurre?

-Bueno, es sobre la salud de Shun- respondió Ikki

-¿¡Te ocurre algo malo! ¿¡Te sientes mal Shun! ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!

-¡No! June no es nada de lo que imaginas – Shun al decir esto, June se tranquilizó un poco

-¿Entonces de que se trata? – preguntó June, el no quería decirle, pero ella debía saberlo así que comenzó a contarle la historia

-Bueno, es sobre lo que sucedió aquel día, cuando partimos al inframundo, cuando librábamos la batalla contra Hades…

_Estábamos en el Gidecca, Seiya, un caballero llamado Orfeo y yo, por fin pudimos ver a Hades, pero al verlo, yo quede congelado, Hades se parecía mucho a… se parecía mucho a… a mí…_

-¿¡Qué! Pero ¿¡Por qué!- dijo June

-Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero después lo comprendí al ver que él tenía el mismo medallón que el mío, cuando Seiya estaba con Orfeo antes de que el muriera, una voz me atrajo hacia él, era Hades, coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas, de pronto una luz… ahora yo era Hades

-¿¡qué! Tú eras… ¡Hades!

-Sí, Hades posesionó el cuerpo de Shun- dijo Ikki

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-para que Hades pueda reencarnar, solo lo hace en el cuerpo de la persona con el alma más pura- respondió Ikki

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Shun es el más puro de todos?

-Así es

-Pero eso yo ya lo sabía, no puede haber nadie tan amable y gentil como él, pero y ¿eso que tiene que ver con la salud de Shun?

-Bueno…- ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, no sabían cómo decírselo, así que Ikki se armo de valor y le dijo

-Lo que sucedio fue…

Ikki le contó todo a June, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un gran dolor, al terminar su historia June quedo pasmada, peor muy al contrario de lo que creyeron, June tomo las cosas con una actitud muy calmada...

-… Y eso fue lo que sucedió

-Ikki…- June, pudo notar que a Ikki le dolía mucho, en verdad se lamentaba por su pequeño hermano…

-Vamos Ikki, no te sientas mal –dijo Shun

-Hermano… por favor… perdóname, en verdad lo siento… -Los ojos del Ave Fénix estaban húmedos, luchando por no dejar salir las lagrimas

-Ikki…-June se sintió muy mal al verlo así, podía comprender el dolor en su corazón, nunca lo había visto llorar, así que se paró de su lugar, se sentó a lado de Ikki y lo abrazo…

-Ikki, deja de llorar…- El al sentir su abrazo, el quedo paralizado, nunca había dejado que alguien lo abrazara, solo a su hermano y a esa chica a la cual habitaba en sus pensamientos, pero a nadie más, sintió una sensación de tranquilidad al sentir el cálido abrazo de June, el respirar el bello olor de sus cabellos, las lagrimas comenzaron a cesar, a veces no se necesitan palabras, solo acciones para poder dar algo de aliento a tus seres queridos cuando ellos se sientan devastados, y June lo sabía, cuando Ikki se tranquilizó, June dejo de abrazarlo

-Ikki, muchas veces cometemos errores, pero así es el ser humano y nadie puede escapar de ello, deja de pensar en eso, tú has hecho muchas cosas por Shun, no te atormentes por esto, todo seguirá igual, Shun..., el no morirá, confió en eso, por qué se que él es muy fuerte…

-A sí es hermano, no me dejaré vencer tan fácil- al decir esto Shun también abrazo a su hermano y cuando se separo de él, le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas que lo caracterizan

Ikki, se sintió tan bien, más que nada por qué su corazón estaba tranquilo al aclarar las cosas con su hermano, y al saber que tenía el apoyo de él, y de June… se tallo los ojos toscamente, y entonces dijo

-gracias… - el escuchar esto, ambos chicos sonrieron

-Pero bueno, tengo mucha hambre, sí ustedes se quieren morir de hambre es su problema pero yo no jajaja –Shun y June sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para comer la comida que June había traído

Pasaron el día normal, muy tranquilamente, para cenar, fueron a un pequeño restaurant que Ikki conocía, y que le encantaba por que la comida ahí era exquisita, después de cenar, llegaron a casa, Shun subió a su habitación, y June lo acompaño hasta que él se quedara dormido, entonces bajo, Ikki seguía en la sala, hundido en sus pensamientos, June se sentó en el sillón, quería saber que tanto pensaba él, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ikki por fin dijo algo

-Ya es tarde… ¿no irás a dormir?

-No aún no, no tengo sueño, en unos momentos cenare– contesto June, la verdad era que ella siempre acompañaba a los hermanos en el desayuno, la comida y la cena, pero consumía sus alimentos cuando ellos se retiraban, ya que no debía mostrar su rostro a Ikki

-Bueno… yo me retiro- se dirigía a la escaleras pero entonces...

-Ikki…

-¿Sí?

-Dime una cosa, se qué tal vez te moleste, pero puedo sentir que hay algo que ocultas, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-June, no quiero hablar de ello…

-Vamos Ikki, si vamos a vivir juntos aquí, debemos tenernos confianza, hay que convivir un poco mejor, hagámoslo por Shun…- al decir esto, Ikki regreso a su asiento, pensó que June podría ser una persona de confianza, después de todo ella le había ayudado mucho con lo que hizo en la mañana

-Está bien, lo que ocurre, es que hace tiempo, yo conocí a una chica en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, su nombre era Esmeralda…

-¿Esmeralda?

-Sí, ella se parecía mucho a Shun, tanto física como mentalmente, la diferencia era que su color de cabello era rubio, el de Shun es verde, pero ambos tenían esa sonrisa tan cálida, ella al igual que Shun odiaba la violencia, siempre curaba mis heridas después de los entrenamientos…

-¿Y qué paso con ella?

-Bueno, un día…

_Yo estaba combatiendo con mi maestro, que era el padre de Esmeralda, pero ese combate era la última oportunidad que me daba, sí yo no lo vencía no me daría la armadura de Fénix, el me golpeaba muy fuertemente, Esmeralda fue a observar la pelea, quería ayudarme… entonces su padre me dio un golpe que hizo que yo enfureciera y comencé a atacarlo, mi golpes eran efectivos, pero me detuve, esto hizo que él se enojara y soltó un golpe con un cosmos muy violento, yo pude esquivarlo, pero alguien más ahí no, el golpe dio en su corazón, Esmeralda murió… después su padre me dijo de una manera tan fría, que su muerte había sido mi culpa por no terminar con él cuando tuve la oportunidad, me enoje tanto que hice arder mi cosmos y lo maté, así conseguí la armadura del Fénix, pero sabes…, llegue a querer a Esmeralda como a nadie más, ella era la luz de cada día, en esa isla infernal, Esmeralda fue la razón por la que sobreviví…_

-¿La amabas?

-Sí… ¿sabes? No dejo de pensarlo, tal vez su padre tenía razón, si yo hubiera acabado con él, ella ahora no estaría muerta… ahora solamente tengo a Shun, sí el muriera por mi culpa, no lo soportaría, no otra vez…

- Ikki… Shun no morirá… eso te lo aseguro, porque yo lo sé, lo puedo sentir…., Esmeralda, debió haber sido una buena persona, y dudo mucho que a ella le gustaría verte tan triste y tan solitario, observa el pasado y recuerda los buenos momentos que pasaste con ella, no lo malo, recuerda que aquí me tienes a mí, puedes considerarme una amiga sí así lo deseas, se qué en tu corazón hay muchos sentimientos que escondes, no te reprimas más, debes dejar salir todo, más que nada, ahora Shun te necesita y sabes muy bien que a él no le gusta verte así, ábrele tu corazón… después de todo el es tu hermano… - ella lo dijo con tanta amabilidad y suavidad, por un instante parecía que las palabras salían de la boca de Esmeralda…

-June… gracias… -dijo Ikki con una voz quebrada, intentando no dejar salir el llanto, mientras en sus ojos las lagrimas bailaban amenazando con salir

-De nada… recuerda que cuando necesites algo aquí estaremos Shun y yo- al terminar de decir esto, Ikki dedico una sonrisa a June y se fue a dormir, ella cenó y también se fue a dormir a la mañana siguiente el teléfono sonaba, Ikki contenteso…

-¿Hola?

-¡Ikki hay noticias!

-¿Saori? ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes alarmada…

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! Despertó

-¡Seiya despertó! ¡Ahora vamos para allá!- al decir esto Ikki colgó y de inmediato despertó a los otros dos chicos, subieron a el auto y condujeron hasta el hospital para ver cómo estaba su compañero Seiya de Pegaso…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: UNA VIDA NORMAL

**CAPITULO 3: UNA VIDA NORMAL**

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir de la casa para el hospital, llegaron en la tarde, ya que además de que era un camino muy largo, una llanta se había ponchado a medio camino y les llevo mucho tiempo cambiarla lo que hizo que llegaran más tarde, cuando llegaron al hospital ahí estaba Seiya con Saori y Tatsumi, en los ojos de Saori se podía ver una felicidad muy grande, pasaron a la habitación y saludaron a su viejo amigo, no pudieron evitar las lagrimas de felicidad, Shun saludó a Seiya, este ya estaba informado de la situación de su amigo así qué…

-¿Cómo te sientes Seiya?-preguntó Shun

-Mejor que nunca pero… ¿y tú?

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Sí…

-No te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que yo me siento normal- después de eso sonrió

-Bueno me alegra saberlo, tu eres muy fuerte- sonrío- muchas gracias por venir a verme amigos, me siento muy feliz de verlos

-Shiryu y Hyoga vendrán lo más pronto posible, el camino es muy largo y no sabía muy bien su ubicación así que me tarde un poco en contactarlos- dijo Saori

-Está bien, podremos estar todos juntos, pero yo ya quiero irme de aquí, no soporto los hospitales- dijo Seiya en broma, lo que hizo que Saori se enojara y provoco la risa de todos

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la mansión de Saori, Seiya jugaba con su silla de ruedas que casi estuvo a punto de atropellar a Tatsumi, pero él podía caminar, solo que por insistencia de Saori debía usa la silla, la verdad era que él estaba muy bien, la espada de Hades solo le alcanzo a hacer un rasguño en su corazón lo que a los doctores se les hizo fácil de operar, lo difícil fue vencer el maligno cosmos de Hades que quedo, por eso Seiya había tardado en despertar pero al final lo venció, mientras tanto Saori les dijo a Ikki, Shun y June que podían quedarse en la mansión hasta que los chicos llegaran para poder convivir juntos. Ellos aceptaron, aunque a Ikki no le gustaba mucho convivir, pero aún así acepto. Pasó un semana antes de que llegaran los demás, en esa semana June convenció a Ikki de que se acercara un poco más a Shun, y él lo hizó, la verdad es que Shun fue una gran ayuda para Ikki, le dio los ánimos que necesitaba y le recordaba que la muerte de Esmeralda no fue su culpa, que no se atormentara, Ikki sintió una gran tranquilidad, incluso dejo salir un poco su espíritu de travesura ya que un día, los tres chicos, June, Shun e Ikki entraron a la habitación de Seiya mientras el todavía dormía, a pesar de que ya eran las 12:00 del día, Ikki traia un marcador de aceite negro, June traía brillo labial y cosméticos, y Shun traía en las manos una camiseta, entraron, hicieron de las suyas y bajaron a la sala, después la mansión estuvo a punto de voltearse al escuchar los gritos de Seiya, ya que el bajo muy molesto, Saori y Tatsumi echaron a reír al verlo con unos lentes y bigotes pintados con el marcador de Ikki, sus labios pintados con el brillo labial sabor "cereza" y mucho rubor en sus mejillas, esto de parte de June y al final traía puesta una camiseta que más bien era blusa que en el pecho decía "Soy tuya" que le puso Shun, los chicos al ver su travesura echaron a reír y se fueron corriendo huyendo de los meteoros de Pegaso de Seiya, la travesura la hicieron a Seiya, ya que este en la semana estuvo muchas veces a punto de atropellarlos "accidentalmente" con su silla de ruedas y ellos ya estaban hartos de eso. Llegaron Hyoga con Seika, esta comenzó a llorar al ver a su pequeño hermano, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, y luego llego Shiryu con Shunrei, quien ya había aceptado y superado la triste verdad de que su maestro ya no estaría con ella. Realizaron un día de campo, disfrutaron de su compañía, al parecer por fin tendrían lo que Saori tanto anhelaba para sus caballeros, al fin tendrían una vida normal, ya no había más guerras ni sufrimiento, solo alegría y risas.

Shun, Ikki y June, tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo, y un día Shun e Ikki iban caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle, y atrás venía June platicando placenteramente con Saori, fueron a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, y como el auto se había descompuesto, ya qué el día en que le hicieron la travesura a Seiya uno de sus meteoros alcanzó al pobre auto, y este tuvo de ir a dar al mecánico o como diría Seiya "al hospital de autos" (es fue una de las razones por las que los chicos no pudieron regresar a casa), así que tuvieron que ir caminando, Ikki y Shun traían cargando las bolsas, venían platicando tan a gusto que no se percataron de que cuando iban a cruzar la calle un auto dio vuelta en esa esquina muy rápidamente y estuvo a punto de atropellarlos pero June si alcanzó a verlo y corrió los empujo, pero no pudo esquivar en golpe del auto, fue golpeada ferozmente y la aventó a una banca, lo que hizo que esta se golpeara con ella y se fracturara la cadera ya que esta vez no contó con su armadura para evitar que el golpe fuera fuerte, solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Shun, Ikki y Saori

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¡June! ¡June!

-¡No te preocupes vas a estar bien, vas a esta bien!…

Ella despertó en la cama de un hospital, a su lado estaba Shun, quien sintió una gran felicidad al verla despertar

-June, has despertado…

-Shun ¿qué… que paso?

-Nos salvaste la vida a mí y a Ikki, June esto muy agradecido- dicho esto Shun dio un beso en la frente a June –perdóname, si yo me hubiera fijado no…

-No te preocupes Shun, no pasa nada- en ese instante Ikki entro a la habitación June se coloco la máscara de inmediato

-Ikki

-June yo… yo quería agradecerte, nos salvaste

-No es nada, yo se que tu harías los mismo por nosotros Ikki

-Perdóname June, lo siento mucho

-No hay nada que perdonar, tampoco deberían subestimarme, voy a estar bien, no olviden que yo también soy un caballero- al decir esto Ikki sonrío

-Ikki, yo… yo me preguntaba sí tu… no habras…

-Tranquilízate June, no vi tu rostro

-Gracias, sé que no es momento pero tenía que preguntarlo…

Después de esto, June fue dada de alta del hospital en unas dos semanas, cuando salieron Ikki insistió que fueran a la casa donde habían ido apenas Shun despertó, ahora el auto ya estaba reparado, pero Saori lo persuadió de que se quedara, ya que él solo no podría cuidar a los 2 chicos, esto debido a la fractura de June, y también a que Shun se puso muy mal del corazón con lo que le sucedió a June, estuvo a punto de darle un infarto, así que Ikki tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar.

Estuvieron unas semanas más, y un día antes de que Hyoga fuera a Siberia a visitar a su madre y que Shiryu regresara a Cinco Picos con Shunrei, todos fueron a la playa, se divirtieron mientras jugaban en al agua, era un día hermoso, aunque de vez en cuando todos tomaba una actitud muy seria cuando veían a Shun respirar dificultosamente, pero él les pidió que lo dejaran de tratar como a un niño pequeño, que estaba muy bien, y que sí respiraba así era de todas las veces que lo sumergían en el agua, al decir esto todos comenzaron a reír, todo iba bien hasta que dos manos se cruzaron para tomar en ultimo panquecillo de la canasta...

-¡Oye ese panque es mio! –gritó Seiya

-Lo siento pero yo lo tomé primero ¡así que te aguantas!- respondió Hyoga

-No, es mío ¡damelo!

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta! Yo te lo gané

Al oír esto, Shiryu se metió en la pelea, el también quería en tan anhelado panque

-¡Esperen!- gritó Seiya – debemos solucionar esto de una manera civilizada… ¡hay que jugar tesoro!

-¿Tesoro?- preguntaron los otros dos

-Así es, -entonces Seiya tomo 2 piedras muy parecidas, escondió una y a la otra le coloco una marca- miren esta piedra muy bien- los chicos la observaron- ahora…- Seiya arrojo con fuerzas la piedra que _no_ les mostro al mar- quien la encuentre primero se queda con el panque

-Bah! Eso es pan comido, la encontraré antes que todos- dijo Hyoga

-Pues lo siento seré yo quien la encuentre- dijo Shiryu

-Se equivocan, quien se comera ese panque al final seré yo- contesto Seiya

-Bueno vamos a buscarla- al decir esto, los chicos se arrojaron al mar en busca de la pequeña piedra

Mientras tanto Shun estaba recostado en la arena, acompañado de su hermano y June, platicaban placenteramente

-¿El cielo es muy hermoso no les parece? –preguntó June

-Sí, es muy lindo- contesto Ikki

-Saben…, estoy muy feliz, al fin hay paz después de tanto tiempo- dijo Shun dando un suspiro de alegría - al fin _una vida normal..._

-Yo también me siento feliz- dijo June

-¡Saben...?, cuando yo muera, me gustaría que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas y lo esparcieran en el mar- dijo Ikki mientras observaba el hermoso manto azul que estaba enfrente de ellos

-¿Por qué dices eso hermano?- pregunto Shun algo preocupado

-Por que algún día moriré, y me sentiría libre si así fuera mi funeral, Shun ¿harías eso por mí?

-Claro… pero no entiendo porque lo dices, además todavía falta mucho para eso Ikki-

-Sí Ikki, todavía falta mucho- apoyo June a Shun

-Sí chicos, pero prométanme que así será- dijo Ikki

-Sí Ikki…- respondieron los dos muy extrañados ante el comportamiento de Ikki

Pero después se distrajeron con los gritos de Seiya, que cantaba victoria por haber encontrado la piedra y se quedaría con el panque, Hyoga y Shiryu no son tontos, así que se arrojaron contra Seiya, por que se dieron cuenta de que Seiya no había arrojado la piedra desde un principio, mientras tanto, Shun, Ikki y June los obsevaban divertidos porque ellos peleaban por el tan anhelado panquecillo sin darse cuenta que Saori ya se lo había comido.

Pasó el día, y observaron el cielo teñirse de hermosos colores anaranjados, regresaron a la mansión, Shun y June aún se preguntaban el por qué Ikki les había hecho hacer esa promesa, la verdad era que Ikki tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al siguiente día Hyoga y Shiryu se fueron, e Ikki estaba impaciente, quería regresar a su casa en el pequeño pueblo, estando en la ciudad se sentía muy inseguro, pero Shun y June lo convencieron de que se quedaran un día más, ya que ellos querían pasar un último momento con su diosa y con su compañero pegaso...

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a nuestra pequeña casa?- pregunto Shun a Saori y Seiya

-Sí, es una buena idea- apoyo June

-No, muchas gracias chicos, pero no queremos causarles molestias

-Vamos Saori, sabes que no es ninguna molestia

-Pero no es necesario, queremos que ustedes estén tranquilos y nosotros les causaríamos más alborotos –respondió Saori

-Pero…

-No te molestes Shun, estamos bien, iremos a visitarlos, lo prometo- respondío Seiya

-Está bien- Dicho esto, Shun y June, salieron por un momento de la mansión, ya era tarde y pronto sería de noche, querían hacer una deliciosa cena para una buena despedida y fueron a comprar la comida, pero nuevamente tuvieron que ir caminando ya que Tatsumi había salido al banco en el auto, mientras tanto Ikki se había quedado dormido, y cuando despertó busco alarmados a Shun y June, pregunto a Saori por ellos y esta le informo a donde habían ido, el de inmediato fue a buscarlos, ellos ya habían salido del supermercado, e iban caminando por la calle y tuvieron que atravesar un callejón, de pronto unos sujetos altos y extraños se les atravesaron

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!- preguntó Shun al ver que comenzaron a acorralarlos

De pronto se escucho un grito, las bolsas donde traían la comida cayeron, el cielo se pintaría de color rojo esa noche…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4: LAZO ENTRE HERMANOS

**CAPITULO 4: LAZO ENTRE HERMANOS**

A pesar de que ya no lucharían contra los dioses, o contrincantes con un cosmos muy agresivo, a pesar de que sus vidas podrían ser normales de ahora en adelante, eso no les aseguraba que la vivirían tranquilamente, la vida normal también tiene problemas y eso parecía esa noche. Eran cuatro sujetos altos y grandes quienes acorralaron a Shun y June en aquel callejón, pronto el grito de la chica se escucho cuando uno la tomo por la espalda y la separaba de él

-¡Shun!

-¡June!

Dos de esos sujetos separaron a June de Shun, y los otros dos se quedaron con él, mientras uno lo sujetaba por la espalda, el otro sacaba una navaja

-¡Dame todo lo que traigas!- dijo el sujeto que estaba enfrente de Shun, pero él no le hizo caso, solamente estaba centrado en June, a pesar de que ella era una amazona, no podía defenderse porque la fractura en su cadera no había sanado por completo y ella estaba débil aún

-¡Con un demonio!, ¿Qué no oíste? ¡Que me des todo lo que tengas!- pero Shun no hizo caso estaba tan angustiado por los gritos de la camaleón, y enfureció al saber las intenciones que tenían esos sujetos con ella al escucharlos

-¿Por qué traes esa mascara? No es la época medieval déjame ver tu rostro preciosura

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-¡June! –gritó Shun, el sujeto que estaba enfrente de él al ver que no le hacía caso le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago lo que hizo salir la sagre de la boca de Shun – ¡Dame todo tu dinero ahora!

-¡Shun!

-Olvídate de él, disfruta estar con nosotros primor-dicho esto, el sujeto que estaba enfrente de June comenzó a desabrochare el cinturón y el que la sujetaba comenzó a lamerle el cuello, Shun al ver esto enfureció y dio un golpe muy fuerte al tipo que estaba enfrente de él y noqueo al otro que lo sujetaba, ya estando libre corrió con los otros sujetos que intentaban hacerle daño a June, aventó al que estaba enfrente de ella contra la pared, y al que la sujetaba no le dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que Shun estaba tan furioso que lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo también contra la pared

-¡June! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Shun, hay que irnos de aquí

-Vamonos- Shun ayudo a incorporarse a June y cuando miraron al frente había uno de ellos, tenía una pistola y estaba a punto de disparar

-Lo lamentaran- Su dedo estaba en el gatillo a solo unos centímetros de presionarlo, los segundos parecían eternos…, pero entonces ¡el Ave Fénix! llego y lo golpeo por la espalada, este cayó al suelo y de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaban Shun y June

-¡Chicos hay que irnos de aquí!

En ese instante el estaba de espaldas, cubriéndolos, se escucho un sonido que perturbaría sus mentes, parecía que después de ese sonido todo se quedo en silencio y solo se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones angustiados…, después de ese sonido siguió otro y otro, sangre comenzó a correr de su cuerpo…

-¡Hermano!

-¡Ikki!

El Ave Fénix cayó al suelo, parecía que todo era borroso en ese instante, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gritos de su hermano y las lagrimas de su amiga, el dolor comenzaba a sentirse…

-¡Maldito!- Shun estaba furioso así que se dirigió al causante de su dolor que en su mano sostenía una pistola- ¡Vapor Nebular! – este ataque de Shun fue suficiente para que los cuatro sujetos que los atacaron cayeran e incluso estuvieron a punto de morir, y le hubiera gustado que fuera así ya que uno de ellos cuando todavía tenía fuerzas había logrado encestarle tres disparos a su hermano: uno por él, uno por Shun y uno por June, Ikki estaba tirado en el piso, Shun regreso con él y June de inmediato llamo a las ambulancias y a la policía con un teléfono que se hallaba en la esquina

-¡Ikki! ¡Hermano estarás bien! – Lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus bellas esmeraldas, el sostenía la mano de su hermano, quien estaba el piso, había mucha sangre, no lo podía creer

-Shun… Shun…

-¡Así es hermano, estoy aquí, muy pronto vendrán ayudarte se fuerte Ikki! – El ave Fénix había luchado contra los mismos dioses…, había sido privado de sus sentidos…, había recibido muchos golpes…, pero esta vez no contaba con su armadura, esta vez atravesaron su cuerpo, esta vez no sobreviviría y él lo sabía…

-Shun… yo… yo lo siento por… por lo que paso en el Hades

-¡¿Qué? Ikki, ¡eso ahora no importa!

-No Shun… no entiendes… todo fue mi culpa y es hora de pagar…

-¡¿Qué? Ikki, hermano! A que te refieres!

-Shun… sí ese día yo… sí ese día yo no… _hubiera perforado tu corazón con mi puño… _tu estarías bien…

-¡Ikki ya te dije que eso ahora no importa! Además lo hicimos para poder acabar con Hades ¡no fue tu culpa!

-No Shun, no lo entiendes… yo no sobreviviré… yo quiero que te quedes… que te quedes con esto…- Al decir esto, Ikki condujo la mano de Shun a su pecho y la coloco en donde estaba su corazón…

-¿Qué? ¡Ikki! ¡No! ¡Tu vivirás hermano, tienes que vivir!

-Shun…

-¡Ikki!- June llego, se descubrió el rostro, la primera vez que Ikki veía su rostro

-¡Ikki estarás bien!- decía ella, Ikki pudo observar como sus bellos ojos azules comenzaban a humedecerse

-June… cuida a Shun… y tú cuídala a ella…

-¡Ikki!- Los ojos del ave Fénix se apartaron de los de su hermano para voltear a mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas y pensar que pronto se convertiría en una de ellas…

-¡Ikki!- Shun comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por la angustia, al ver como los ojos de su hermano comenzaban a cerrarse la angustia creció más y más al igual que sus latidos hasta que en un momento inoportuno se detuvieron…

-¡Shun!- gritó desesperada la chica, su corazón se detuvo ante la idea de perder a su hermano...

Llegaron las ambulacias, los doctores subieron a Shun a una y a Ikki a otra donde lo acompañaba June, ya que en la iba Shun se había ido muy pronto

-¡Ikki resiste un poco más!

-June… tu rostro en verdad es bello, doctor quiero que… quiero que le trasplante mi corazón a mi hermano

-¡¿qué? Ikki, no lo hagas, ¡tú!…

-June… despídeme de los demás ¿sí? – al decir esto Ikki sonrío por última vez y June sintió como su cosmos disminuía

-¡NO! ¡IKKI!-

Mientras tanto, en la ambulancia que iba enfrente se podía escuchar a los doctores decir:

-Desfibrilador 300

-No funciona, otra vez

Los doctores emitían pulsos de corriente continua al corazón de Shun para que este no muriera

-Otra vez…

Parecía que sus esfuerzos era en vano, esa noche la Camaleón lloraba, Andromeda luchaba por la vida y el Ave Fénix se dejaba abrazar por el sueño eterno de la muerte…

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5: TE CUIDARÍA TODA LA VIDA

**CAPITULO 5: TE CUIDARÍA TODA LA VIDA**

El Ave Fénix… había peleado contra los mismos dioses, librado batallas sangrientas y con oponentes con un cosmos más grande qué el de él, pero aún así nunca se dio por vencido y lucho hasta el final, entonces… ¿Por qué no pudo con el poder de un humano común y corriente? La respuesta es fácil, esta vez recibió un golpe a traición, fue atacado por la espalda, pero esta vez no había ningún cosmos que pudiera sentir para alertarse, aún así, esa no fue la razón por la que se dejó vencer…

-¡La herida de bala daño una vena principal!, ¡sufre de hemorragia!, ¡a perdido mucha sangre, si no hacemos nada pronto morirá!- decían los doctores que atendían a Ikki

-¡Ikki resiste! – gritaba June mientras de sus ojos lagrimas de tristeza y dolor caían

-June… tu rostro es hermoso… no llores…, doctor por favor dele mi corazón a mi hermano- al decir esto el doctor observo a Ikki y pensó que era un nombre muy noble al dar la vida por su hermano

-¡No Ikki, no lo hagas!

-June… estoy feliz… podré dar la vida por el ser a quien más amo… se que tu lo cuidaras bien…

-¡No! ¡IKKI!- June estaba alado de Ikki sosteniendo su mano, su rostro estaba arriba de el de él y las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos pudieron caer y rosar las mejillas de Ikki, él vio el rostro de la mujer que cuidaría a su hermano y lo sabía muy bien, así que en una última mirada observo su bello rostro, esbozo una última sonrisa y cerro sus ojos para dejar extinguir su cosmos…

-¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! ¡No! ¡Ikki! ¿porqué? ¡Ikki!- El llanto de la chica comenzó a oírse, en estas últimas palabras el caballero del Fénix se había rendido a la muerte con una gran satisfacción, daría la vida por su hermano, recordó su bellos ojos esmeralda, y después se dejo llevar por ese sueño llamado muerte…

Mientras tanto, en la otra ambulancia los paramédicos seguían luchando para que Shun no muriera

-¡No funciona, vuelva a cargar, otra vez!…

Parecía que sus esfuerzos no daban resultados, el corazón del chico no respondía, lo volvieron a intentar una vez más, pero no respondió, no se dieron por vencidos hasta que en un último intento su corazón respondió

-Está estable, hay que operar, su corazón no resistirá

Llegaron al hospital, los doctores llevaban a Shun en una camilla y a Ikki en otra camilla a la sala de urgencias, Shun pudo entre abrir sus ojos por un momento, alado de él los doctores llevaban a Ikki en una camilla, pudo observar sus ojos cerrados…

-I… Ikki…- intentó alcanzar su mano que colgaba por el borde de la camilla, de pronto entraron a la sala, una luz blanca cegó los ojos de Shun, después todo cambió…

Shun despertó, June estaba a su lado, el se encontraba en una cama de nuevo en el hospital

-Shun… has despertado

-June, ¿do… donde está Ikki?

-Shun… Ikki… Ikki… ya no…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que de inmediato el llanto se apodero de ella, Shun comprendió a la perfección y cayó presa del dolor

-¡¿qué? Ikki no… Ikki… ¡no! no… no puede ser… no… ¡IKKI!- un grito de dolor se escucho en la habitación, June abrazo con fuerza a Shun, el dolor era aún pero que mil punzadas en el corazón, perder a su hermano hubiera preferido la murte misma, ambos chicos lloran desconsoladamente, habían perdido a uno de sus seres más queridos…

-¡quiero verlo!- dijo Shun

-pero Shun, aún estas muy débil- respondió June

-¡No me importa, necesito verlo!- Shun se paró de su cama de una manera tan tosca, entonces June se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mucho verlo, así que lo ayudo a caminar y se dirigieron a esa habitación tan fría, entraron y vieron su cuerpo sin vida cubierto por una manta blanca, June descubrió su rostro y Shun al verlo no pudo evitar caer de rodilla mientras su dolor se observaba en su rostro, June al verlo tomo entre sus mano sus mejillas y dio un beso en su frente fría mientras sus lagrimas caían

-Ikki, diste la vida por Shun, te lo agradezco mucho, te quiero…- susurro June mientras el llanto se oía, Shun tomo su mano, no lo podía creer, era algo casi imposible, ese día nunca lo olvidarían, el ave Fénix había muerto…

La semana siguiente fue el funeral, Hyoga y Shiryu regresaron junto con Shunrei, ahí estaban todos, Seiya, Saori, Tatsumi, Seika, Jabú…, todos… se encontraban a un acantilado llorando por la muerte de su compañero, abajo estaba el mar y Shun traía entre sus mano la vasija que tenía las cenizas del Ikki, la abrió y con lagrimas en los ojos las dejo caer, para que el viento se las llevara y las esparciera por el inmenso mar… se dice que el ave Fénix resurge de sus cenizas, esta vez sus cenizas se las llevaría el viento dejándolo libre. Shun y June regresaron a la pequeña casa, en aquel pequeño pueblo ese mismo día, ya era de noche y ambos estaban en la sala llorando, pensando, si tan solo se hubieran ido el día en que Ikki se los dijo… el tal vez estaría con ellos ahora y nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que aceptar la triste realidad, cuando se calmaron June preguntó algo a Shun, algo que aún no entendía

-Shun, al algo que todavía no entiendo

-¿Qué cosa, June?

-Ikki siempre se lamentaba diciendo que era su culpa tu salud, pero… ¿Por qué sí él fue el que te hizó esas herida en el corazón, porque en tu pecho no había rastros de ello?- al escuchar esto Shun respiro profundo y contestó

-Cuando Ikki hizó eso, estoy muy seguro que le dolió más que a mí, él creyó que había sacado a Hades de mi cuerpo, pero solo fue un engaño, Hades se mostro en su verdadera forma y volvió a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, siendo un dios no podría quedarse con esa herida y con su poder la curó superficialmente, pero para curar la del corazón tardaría más tiempo, por eso pidió a Pandora que lo dejara solo para poder concentrarse en sanarla, pero Saori llego y expulso su alma de mi cuerpo antes de que pudiera sanar mi corazón, ahora estoy muy agradecido con Ikki, por que el me dio su corazón, y al dármelo quito el malvado cosmos de Hades que había en el mio, remplazandolo por su bello cosmos,eso me da más tranquilidad ahora por que el cosmos maligno de Hades que había quedado en mi corazón, un cosmos que por más que lo intentara no lo podía expulsarlo ya no esta en mi- termino de decir esto el dolor se sintió todavía más por la ausencia de Ikki, ambos se abrasaron, un amigo, un compañero, un hermano… había caído.

Lo que Ikki hizo nunca lo olvidarían, se dejo vencer por esos sujetos para poder salvar a su hermano, eso es lo que la fuerza del amor es capaz de hacer, el que arriesguen sus vidas por sus seres queridos, June lo mostró al salvarlos de aquel auto, Ikki lo mostró al salvarlos de esos sujetos, al dar la vida por su hermano y Shun lo demostró al estar a punto de sacrificar su vida para salvar la de sus seres queridos y la de todo el mundo, muchas veces las personas observan los defectos en ves de las virtudes, Ikki había sido segado por el mal en el pasado y se sentía mal por el dolor que le llego a causar a su hermano, pero no se dió cuenta de que el hizó aún más cosas buenas por el, lo cuido desde pequeños y lo salvo de un destino cruel, que mejor hermano, y Shun sabía que era suertudo por haber tenido como hermano a alguien como Ikki. Pasaron los años desde aquella horrible noche, era una tarde de otoño, y en la playa se podía ver a dos chicos tomados de la mano de un pequño que estaba contento con sus papis

-Mami ¿a dónde vamos?

-Vamos a visitar a tu tío hijo

-¿Vamos a visitar a mi tío, el que tiene el mismo nombre que yo?

-Así es pequeño, visitaremos a tu tío Ikki- respondió su padre

-Que bien, ¿podré jugar con los pececitos?

-No pequeño, solo nos quedaremos un momento- respondió June

-aaah!

-Sera otro día- respondió Shun- te lo prometo

-está bien papi

Llegaron al lugar indicado, Shun observo el mar, y mientras el viento rosaba su rostro removiendo algunos cabellos de su rostro el pensó

-_Ikki, hermano, no te he olvidado, espero que dondequiera que este descansando tu alma te encuentres bien-_

Se quedaron por un momento contemplado la hermosa vista del atardecer en la playa y después se retiraron a la pequeña casa donde pasaron hermosos momentos con Ikki.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejos de la tierra, en un lugar donde había luz y campos con hermosas flores, había un chico alto y de tez morena, ojos azules, cabellos cortos y oscuros, el corría atreves de un campo de flores, en frente de el, iba una chica con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, que lo tomaba de la mano mientras se escuchaban sus risas, ella se escuchaba feliz, al final se detuvieron y se sentaron bajo las sombra de un árbol

_-Al fin estoy contigo Esmeralda…_

_-Ikki, que felicidad…_

Así es, Ikki se hallaba feliz al fin estaba con la mujer de su vida, y nada le quitaba esa felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, era una noche lluviosa y truenos caían, los cuales asustaron al pequeño Ikki, se dirigió a la habitación se sus padres, su padre lo vio…

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?

-Los truenos me dan miedo papi- decía el pequeñín mientras abrazaba a su pequeño osito del felpa, Shun sonrió

-Ven, acuéstate con nosotros

-Sí- el pequeño se aventó a la cama, y se recostó entre sus padre, su madre lo abraso al igual que su padre, y pudo quedar profundamente dormido, seguro en el abrazo de sus padres, mientras tanto Shun lo observo por un instante a su pequeño de cabellos color miel y ojos azules, le hizo recordar aquellas veces cuando él era pequeño, las lluvias también le causaban miedo por las noches y él se dirigía a la cama de su hermano para sentirse tranquilo, y él siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, lo cobijaba con su única manta, Shun se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hermano y así podía dormir tranquilamente, su hermano siempre lo recibía a pesar de que a la mañana siguiente de seguro Tatsumi lo regañaría y castigaría por eso, al terminar de recordar Shun cerró sus ojos para dormir, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, se sentía feliz, al saber que tuvo un hermano como ningún otro, un hermano que siempre lo cuidó, él le debía todo, si no hubiera sido por Ikki, Shun tal vez estaría muerto, sí no hubiera sido por Ikki, Shun no hubiera conocido a June, si no hubiera sido por él, Shun nunca hubiera sido feliz y no tendría la hermosa vida que tenía ahora. Después de reflexionar en esto, se quedo dormido.

_-Shun, si volviéramos a nacer, seríamos nuevamente hermanos, y te cuidaría toda la vida…_

…Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Wuaaaauu jaja al fin termine :P este es el primer fic que termino y me siento muy feliz, si has llegado hasta aquí y has leído esta historia te lo agradezco mucho, :D me siento feliz, espero te aya gustado y la hayas disfrutado n_n, se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias, muchas gracias por leer :)<strong>


End file.
